


little boy ninetails and the snake

by wolf_lover



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_lover/pseuds/wolf_lover
Summary: poetryremake of "little red riding hood"





	little boy ninetails and the snake

**Author's Note:**

> Little boy nine tails( aka red riding hood) =Naruto
> 
> The snake (aka the wolf)=Orochimaru
> 
> grandpa (aka the grandmother) =third hokage

As soon as the snake began to feel 

that he would like a decent meal. 

He went and knocked on grandpa's door. 

When grandpa opened the door. He saw 

the sharp white teeth, the horrid grin 

and  the snake said "may I come in?" 

Poor grandpa was terrified 

"He's going to eat me up!" he cried 

and he was absolutely right. 

The snake ate him up in one big bite. 

Now grandpa was small and tough 

and snake wailed,"That's not enough!" 

 I haven't yet began to feel 

that I have had a decent meal!" 

He ran around the kitchen yelping 

"I've got to have a second helping!" 

Then added with a frightful leer 

"I'm therefore going to wait right here, 

till little boy nine tails red riding hood 

comes home from walking in the wood." 

He quickly put on grandpa's clothes, 

_(_ _of course_ _he_ _hadn't_ _eaten_ _those.)_  

He dressed himself in a coat and hat, 

he put on shoes and after that 

he even brushed and curled his hair 

then sat himself in grandpa's chair. 

In came the little boy in red, 

he stopped he stared and the he said 

"What great big ears you have grandpa." 

"All the better to hear you with." 

the snake replied. 

"What big  eyes you have grandpa." 

said little boy nine tails red riding hood. 

"All the better to see you with" 

the snake replied. 

He sat there watching him and smiled, 

he thought I'm going to eat this child. 

Compared to his old grandpa 

he is going to taste like caviar. 

Then little boy nine tails red riding hood said 

"But grandpa what a lovely great big 

scaly coat you have on." 

"That's wrong!" cried the snake. 

"Have you forgot 

to tell me what BIG TEETH I've got?  

Ah well no matter what you say, 

I'm going to eat you anyway" 

The small boy smiles. 

One eye flickers, 

he whips a pistol from his knickers. 

He aims it at the creature's head 

and bang, bang he shot him dead. 

A few weeks later in the woods, 

I came across little boy nine tails red riding hood. 

But what a change! 

No  cloak of red, 

no silly hood on his head. 

I walked to him. 

And he said "Hello and do please note 

my lovely protecting snakeskin coat."


End file.
